


Vol d'images

by AndersAndrew



Series: Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cockblocking, F/M, Flirting, Love/Hate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DeviantART et Tumblr s'engueulent au sujet du repost et des droits d'auteur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vol d'images

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakoni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sakoni).



« Tu te FOUS de ma gueule ???? »  
Pour que Deviantart soit si grossier, il fallait que Tumblr soit particulièrement agaçante. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était sa spécialité.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, susurra-t-elle sournoisement en s'emparant de la flûte de champagne d'une dame qui se retourna vers elle d'un air outré. Mais hélas pour elle, Tumblr avait déjà vidé le verre et s'éloignait. Cependant, Deviantart ne lâchait pas le morceau, la suivant.  
\- Tu te prends pour QUI, à piller les comptes de mes artistes ? T'es qu'un putain de réseau social !, rugit dA, hors de lui.  
\- Une plateforme de microblogage, en fait. Les réseaux sociaux, contrairement à toi, ça ne m'intéresse pas, déclara Tumblr avec un sourire mutin.  
Elle sortit sur le balcon, et Deviantart la suivit, le pas lourd et menaçant. D'autres invités de la soirée, qui discutaient en fumant leur cigarettes, le fusillèrent du regard avant de s'éclipser, prévoyant l'orage à venir.  
dA était pourtant connu pour son caractère amicale, bien qu'un peu trop laxiste – ce qui faisait grimacer les élitistes – avec ses membres. Voulant allier la création artistique au réseau social, il s'était diversifié de façon à offrir un lieu où tous ceux qui avaient quelque chose d'imaginatif à produire pouvaient se parler...et faire circuler de l'argent, bien sûr. Car Deviantart, sous ses airs affables, était un homme d'affaire redoutable, mais apprécié. Il prenait grand soin de ceux qui montaient sur son navire.  
Et cela entrait en totale contradiction avec les valeurs véhiculées par Tumblr, qui sous le voile de la liberté d'expression, cachait en réalité un mépris profond pour ses utilisateurs. Elle avait fourni un espace qui fonctionne, et entendait bien à ce que les gens qui s'inscrivent fasse tourner le truc tout seul. Elle était paresseuse et sans scrupules.  
Ainsi, voler les œuvres des membres de Deviantart ne lui posait aucun problème, et c'était une grande source de discorde entre eux deux, très célèbre parmi ceux d'Internet. Ces derniers savaient donc que quand dA et Tumblr étaient réunis, il valait mieux sortir – ou dans le cas présent, rentrer.  
Tumblr se pencha sur la rambarde en cuivre et enroula autour de son cou une étole de soie bleue assortie à sa robe.  
\- T'es tellement obnubilé par tes membres que tu crèves de trouille à l'idée qu'ils ne se sentent pas assez protégés et qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs.  
\- Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu te fous complètement du monde, mais il y a des lois ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !, la menaça Deviantart.  
Elle se retourna vers lui avec ce sourire insolent qui faisait sa marque de fabrique. Ses cheveux d'un bleu pâle scintillaient d'un éclat argenté ; malgré son jeune âge, elle avait déjà tout d'une grande, et dans son regard on pouvait déjà lire un mélange de malice et de lassitude.  
\- Je ne suis pas responsable de mes bloggeurs. Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à faire des filtres de protection plus poussés.  
\- Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !, s'exclama dA. C'est comme si un cambrioleur accusait les gens qu'il vient voler de ce que leur système d'alarme n'est pas assez performant !  
\- Ça s'est déjà vu, lâcha Tumblr en ricanant. C'est le cambrioleur qui a gagné.  
Deviantart se figea face à elle, le visage rouge brique. Il était à deux doigts de perdre son calme et de la gifler.  
Taquine, elle se rapprocha davantage et glissa un doigt dans son col, tirant légèrement sur le nœud de sa cravate verte.  
\- Tu dois être serré là-dedans. Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre un peu...  
L'une de ses boucles d'oreille, une paire de plumes bleue et blanche, effleurèrent le cou de dA. Elle se pencha pour lui chuchoter :  
\- Je sais que tu envies Facebook, Twitter et ces autres rigolos...mais tu n'es pas comme eux...  
Sa main, délicate et sans bijoux, glissa sur son épaule ; Deviantart détourna la tête, mal à l'aise, mais Tumblr n'en tînt pas compte. Elle aimait le voir se raidir en sa présence, le faire crier, le mettre en colère ; c'était tellement mieux que de le laisser sourire à n'importe qui, serrer des mains, donner des accolades, comme s'il était ami avec tout de monde.  
\- Tu es unique, c'est pour ça que je t'adore.  
Deviantart ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais Facebook les interrompit, ouvrant la porte-fenêtre en la faisant claquer violemment contre le mur.  
\- Hey, dA, viens voir ! Youtube a dégotté une vidéo de nyancat avec la tête de Christine Boutin ! Faut absolument que tu vois ça !  
Il snoba complètement Tumblr en passant devant elle, ne lui adressant pas un regard, et pris le bras de Deviantart.  
\- Allez ! 4chan et Reddit m'ont demandé où tu étais, faut pas les faire attendre, tu sais comment ils sont...  
Deviantart sourit :  
\- 4chan ? Il est sorti de prison ?  
Ils s'en allèrent, laissant Tumblr seule sur le balcon. Elle sortit son téléphone portable, le regard soudainement sombre :  
\- Allô ? Je veux que vous reblogguiez tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur le réseau Facebook. Plus ce sera personnel à propos de ses membres, mieux ce sera...

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers "Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus" est mon invention, bien que ce basant sur des noms de sociétés déjà existantes.  
> Je ne touche pas d'argent pour faire la promotion de ces sociétés XD  
> Et cet univers étant ma "création", j'aimerais être prévenue si des fanworks sont faits dessus ^^  
> Merci, et bonne lecture.


End file.
